Perdiendo una hija?
by Gab-Cullen
Summary: 12 años han pasado desde la batalla con los Volturi, ahora Nessie es toda una adulta y querra tomar las riendas de su vida, estaran Bella y Edward listos para esto? No soy buena en resumenes es mejor de lo que suena je je
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic! Amo Crepusculo y estoy tptalmente enamorada de Edward je je :), ojala les guste si quieren que siga siganmelo y yo lo hare!!**

**Todo los relativo a crepusculo pertence a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer! Yo solo pido prestado sus ideas por diversion!**

Bella

Los años pasaron más rápido de lo que Edward había dicho aquella tarde en nuestra cabaña, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, Nessie se había dormido en la sala de la cabaña leyendo, como siempre lo hacía, Edward la cargo y juntos la llevamos a su cuarto, la arropamos y yo me quede contemplando a mi niña pequeña, que apenas tenía un año y medio pero tenía la apariencia de una niña de 10, y la inteligencia de su padre.

-"Debo haber hecho algo bien en la vida" dije sin siquiera pensarlo.

-"¿Porque amor?" pregunto mi esposo que era más parecido a un Dios que a una criatura terrenal.

-"Tengo a mi hija que crece hermosa y saludable y también tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado" me di la vuelta y la abrace por la cintura "¿Qué mas podría pedir en la vida?"

Edward se quedo mirándome como casi siempre lo hacía cuando trataba de descifrar mi mente, el hecho de que pudiera hacer mi escudo a un lado no quería decir que lo hiciera muy a menudo, "¿En qué piensas?" le pregunte realmente curiosa por saber.

-"Pensé que esa era mi línea" contesto con mi sonrisa favorita, y no es que haya perdido su efecto pero con mi mente de vampira era más fácil recobrarme de su efecto.

-"Hmmm eso no contesta mi pregunta" dije disimulando lo deslumbrada que estaba, era mucho más fácil que Edward no se diera cuenta sin el molesto latido de mi corazón llegando a mil ni el rubor que inmediatamente solía presentarse en mis mejillas.

-"Estaba pensando en cómo te habituaste a esta vida sin ninguna dificultad, hasta Carlisle tuvo problemas para hacerlo en el principio" me miro profundamente con sus ojos dorados, "Me pregunto si pudiera ser que naciste para esta vida, que era tu destino convertirte en lo que eres" Bajo la mirada y esta se torno un tanto turbada "Claro que es una tontería, quien podría nacer destinado a una vida como esta"

-"Yo solo sé que mi nacimiento tuvo un propósito" dije un poco molesta porque más de dos años habían pasado desde que el me había cambiado y aun se sentía mal porque según el me había quitado el alma.

-"¿Cuál?" pregunto con la mirada de antes, aquella en la que trataba de leerme los pensamientos a través de mis ojos, que ahora eran del mismo dorado intenso que el de los demás Cullen. En ese momento hice a un lado mi escudo y le mostré todos los momentos que pasamos juntos y también los mejores momentos con nuestra hija, aunque en casi todos se encontraba Jacob, a quien era imposible alejar de Renesmee, después de haberle enseñado todos esos momentos hice énfasis en el último, en el que los dos aceptábamos pasar la vida juntos en nuestra boda, una milésima de segundo después y el me estrecho en sus brazos y me beso incluso son desesperación. Cuando nos separamos un sentimiento de tristeza me lleno.

-"¿De veras tenemos que irnos?" pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta que había hecho varias veces ya.

-"Bella, amor, si hubiera otra solución tu sabes que nos quedaríamos" me acaricio el rostro con la yema de su dedo índice, "Carlisle apenas puede pasar por 30 años y ya a estas alturas finge que tiene 35, y nosotros tampoco podemos volver a la escuela, Nessie esta creciendo y pronto va a ser imposible seguir ocultándola"

-"¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Jacob?" por mas que aquel estúpido hombre lobo haya imprimado en mi pequeña, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y yo lo quería mucho, no podía causarle el dolor que sabia que iba a sentir si lo alejábamos de Nessie.

-"Lo he pensando, y voy a ofrecerle la oportunidad de irse con nosotros para donde vayamos" dijo con un tanto de renuencia en su voz, no le hacía muy feliz la idea de llevar al que seguramente seria el novio de Nessie en unos años, con nosotros, pero el también quería mucho a Jake y tampoco estaba dispuesto a dañarlo.

-"Charlie" dije, no era una pregunta, mi padre, lo iba a extrañar tanto y el a nosotros, a mi, a Renesmee y a Edward, a quien había aprendido a querer casi como a un hijo pues sabía que me hacia feliz a mí.

-"Bella, cariño, no te pongas triste, los años pasan rápido para nuestra especie, vas a ver que pronto vamos a poder regresar, aparte Charlie podrá visitarnos las veces que el quiera"

-"Tienes razón" trate de componer el gesto porque si seguía poniéndome así iba a terminar causándole dolor a Edward, odiaba verme triste y siempre se culpaba si así era.

De aquella tarde habían pasado 10 años, cabe recalcar que pasaron demasiado rápido, apenas habíamos tenido tiempo para ser los padres de Renesmee, quien ahora tenía la apariencia de una señorita de unos 19 o 20 años, incluso en apariencia era mayor que su padre y yo, era hermosa como su padre y con aquellos ojos cafés que me recordaban a Charlie y a mi misma en mi vida humana, Edward siempre se quedaba viendo los ojos de Renesmee a los que consideraba un regalo de Dios, había dejado ya de envejecer, parecía que se había congelado en la apariencia de una joven adulta y qué decir de su mente, era ya una persona totalmente madura desde que cumplió 4 años de edad, dándonos a Edward y a mi muy poco que hacer en cuanto a su crianza. Nos habíamos situado en un pequeño pueblo en la frontera con Canadá hace poco más de un año, esta vez Emmett y yo nos hacíamos pasar por hermanos, sobrinos que Esme heredó, Jasper y Rosalie no habían cambiado su papel de gemelos, primos de Carlisle que vivían con nosotros porque sus padres viajaban mucho y no podían llevarlos con ellos, Alice y Jacob eran dos chicos que Carlisle adoptó desde muy niños, antes de adoptarnos a mí y mi hermano, puesto que Esme no podía tener hijos, y Edward y Renesmee se hacían pasar por hermanos gemelos al igual que Rosalie y Jasper, esto último era algo que se debía hacer debido al exagerado parecido de Nessie con su padre, en un pueblo anterior nuestra farsa casi se había caído al piso debido a que habíamos hecho pasar a Nessie como mi hermana ya que también teníamos cierto parecido pero esto no engaño a nadie en el momento en que veían a Nessie parada a lado de Edward. Entonces la repartición de apellidos había quedado asi, Emmett, Edward, Nessie y yo teníamos por apellido Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper iban por Hale como casi siempre, Alice había adoptado el apellido de Jacob para fines prácticos, asi que ellos eran los Black, de esa manera ninguna de las parejas, excepto por Edward y yo, tenían los mismos apellidos. Nuestra casa era enorme, fácil la más grande del pueblo, la necesitábamos asi, con 8 vampiros que nunca dormían, y dos medio humanos que en las últimas semanas se habían estado comportando de una manera extraña. Nessie tenía tres dones, el de proyectar sus pensamientos en a mente de otra persona con solo tocarla en la mejilla, el de no quedarse fuera de ningun escudo por mas potente que este sea, como el caso del mio propio y en los últimos años había desarrollado el poder de bloquear a una persona en especifico, pero este don iba mas allá de solo la mente, era como un campo de fuerza al que nadie podía traspasar ni siquiera Jasper, y en estos días Nessie había estado utilizando eso contra su padre que cada vez estaba más frustrado por no poder leer la mente de su hija.

-"¿Por qué demonios no me deja entrar en su mente?" dijo con un tono totalmente irritado, esto pasaba siempre que Nessie le ocultaba algo.

-"Dale su privacidad, tal vez no quiere que tu sepas algo" inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso me arrepentí, siendo Edward tan sobre protector con su hija como lo era, no podía concebir la idea de que ella le ocultara algo.

-"¿Y qué es tan grave o secreto que no lo pueda saber su propio padre entonces?" aun mas irritado que antes "Ese perro debe saber que es lo que le pasa pero ha estado pensando en matemáticas y tratando de resolver ejercicios en su cabeza" dijo exasperado "apuesto a que están ocultando algo"

-"Edward, Renesmee es una adulta así tú quieras aceptarlo o no!" en ese momento pasaron por nuestro lado dos niñas que parecía que se iban a desmayar con tan solo ver a mi esposo, no las culpo porque Edward enojado se veía aun mas hermoso que de costumbre. Con el tono de voz mas bajo proseguí "Cuando ella este lista para decirte lo que le pasa ella lo va a hacer mientras tanto tienes que estar calmado, y soltar la puerta del casillero porque si las sigues apretando asi la vas a destrozar!" Edward relajo las manos y respiro profundo tratando de calmarse.

-"Algunas veces tengo ganas de agarrar al lobo y romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo, pero se que eso no va a tener el efecto deseado"

-"Porque eso le haría daño"

-"NO! Porque se curaría casi demasiado rápido!" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-"Edward!"

-"Esta bien, está bien, voy a dejar tranquilo el tema, por ahora" su mirada sombría que a mas de gustarme me daba un poco de miedo, era aquella mirada que lo hacía ver como un verdadero vampiro.

Edward no soportaba quedarse sin saber algo, incluso cuando era humana y mis pensamientos eran totalmente inaccesibles para el, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme confesarlo todo, era por esta razon que de vez en cuando levantaba mi escudo y permitia que me leyera la mente, para que pudiera tener un poco de pez mental. Pera Renesmee era casi tan obstinada como su padre, cuando se proponía bloquear a Edward simplemente no había poder que la haga cambiar de decisión.

-"Hola" la voz angelical de mi hija era uno de los sonidos que mas disfrutaba en este mundo.

-"Hola cariño!" dije tratando siempre que el tono maternal quedara a raya, para todo el mundo iba a ser extraño que la novia de su hermano la tratara como a una hija. Edward solo asintió la cabeza, irritado como estaba era mejor no forzar la situación.

-"Papa ya basta! No voy a dejar de bloquearte, así que es mejor que quites esa cara y te vayas acostumbrando a la idea de que tienes que respetar mis pensamientos porque son privados!" Renesmee hablo muy bajito y con la rapidez con la que los Cullen hablamos cuando no queríamos que los humanos nos escuchen o nos entiendan.

-"Nessie cariño, trata de entender a tu padre es muy frustrante para el cuando tu y Jacob deciden hacer estas cosas" hable con la misma rapidez.

-"Renesmee soy tu padre y me preocupo por ti" fue lo único que Edward dijo antes de volterase e irse casi demasiado rápido como para que los humanos que estaban ahí no lo miraran extrañados. Acaricie la cara de mi hija "No seas tan dura con el Nessie, tu significas demasiado en nuestra vida es por eso que nos preocupamos por ti, y sobre todo Edward, ya sabes el nivel de estrés que puede alcanzar cuando su don no funciona y eso no sucede a menudo!" dicho esto me voltee y camino para encontrar a mi esposo.

Mientras caminaba a mi siguiente clase, sabia que Edward ya estaría ahí, me encontré con Jacob.

"Hey Bells!" dijo con esa sonrisa que en una época me sirvió para distinguir a mi amigo del lobo amargado en el que se había convertido en aquel entonces.

"Hey Jake!" dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, " Hasta cuando vas a intentar volver loco a Edward?"

Su cara se le descompuso un poco pero en seguida la sonrisa le volvió al rostro, esta vez no tan sincera, "Mmmm el chupasangre debería aprender que no siempre se gana!"

"Jacob por favor!" lo mire severamente, pero sabia que de esta manera no iba a conseguir nada. "Quieres dar un paseo conmigo Jake?"

"Claro, claro, después de la escuela esta bien?"

"Es la tercera vez que tu y yo pasamos por la secundaria no creo que nos vayamos a perder de algo, vamos ahora quieres?" use todo el encanto del tono persuasivo de los Cullen, claro que en Jacob funcionaba mejor si Nessie lo hacia.

"Esta bien vamos"

Caminamos un poco hasta que estuvimos fuera de la vista de los humanos, entonces tome a jabod y lo cargue en mi espalda y eche a correr, sabia que Jake odiaba que hiciera eso pero mi propósito era alejarnos lo necesario para que Edward no oyera los pensamientos ni las palabras de Jacob y regresar a tiempo para que no se preocupara por mi ausencia asi que tenia que ser a velocidad vampirisca asi Jacob lo quisiera o no, por la paz mental de mi marido tenia que averiguar que es lo que se traian Jacob y Renesmee.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos posible lo baje "Ahora si, me vas a decir que esta pasando Jake"

Me miro con la expresión un tanto irritada por el casi abuso que había cometido al cargarlo pero también detrás de eso había un tanto de una emoción que no no entendí bien, era vergüenza? "Bella tienes que prometerme que no se lo diras a Edward"

"No te puedo prometer eso, pero si te puedo prometer que hare lo que este a mi alcance para mejorar la situación" Puso mala cara y dio un respiro profundo.

"Nessie y yo queremos casarnos"

Todo se había tornado de color rojo sangre de repente la urgencia que había tenido hace 12 años de matar a ese perro inmundo vino con el doble de fuerza " Que tu y mi bebe que?" tuve que emplear todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme al cuello de Jacob en ese momento.

"Bells calmate! Mira no fue idea mia! Claro que yo también quiero casarme con Nessie pero podía haber esperado un par de años mas! Es Renesmee quien no quiere esperar dice que no le ve el punto de hacerlo si de todas maneras ya es una adulta completa" Tenia una expresión de culpa que hizo que toda la ira se desvaneciera, bueno no toda pero si la mayoría.

"En eso tiene razon, pero es que tan solo tiene 12 años Jake! Edward apenas se esta haciendo a la idea de que ya no es una niña, y ahora va a tener que llevar a su hija al altar! Y yo… mi niña… he tenido tan poco tiempo para disfrutar del placer de ser su madre" si hubiera tenido la capacidad de tener lagrimas no podría ni hablar de tanto llanto en este momento.

"Bella ella siempre va a ser tu hija, no importa la edad que tenga, ella te adora y siente que eres la mejor madre del mundo, y también ama a Edward lo admira para ella no hay persona mas brillante que su padre eso no se duda" me puso una mano en el hombro, para estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de llamas de su piel contra la mia.

"Solo queremos esperar al momento correcto para decírselo a Edward" bajo la cabeza "Se que no va a ser fácil, el ha confiado tanto en mi siempre y siento que le estoy fallando, pero tu sabes que para mi Nessie y su felicidad están primero que todo" dijo alzando la cabeza, para el no había discusión alguna en cuanto a lo que le daba felicidad a Nessie, se hacia lo que se tuviera que hacer con tal de poner una sonrisa en el rostro de mi hija, ¿Cómo podía enojarme por eso?

"Oh está bien!" dije entre irritada y un tanto divertida "Odio lo que voy a hacer, pero no le dire una palabra a mi esposo! Espero que sepas lo duro que esto va a ser para mi Jacob Black!" En ese momento Jacob me alzo en al aire "Gracias Bells! Te juro que convenceré a Nessie para que se lo diga lo mas pronto posible!" Me puso de nuevo en el piso.

"Claro, claro, ahora sube a mi espalda y volvamos a la escuela antes de que a Edward le de un ataque al ver que desaparecí!" De mala gana subió a mi espalda, en uso segundos estuvimos de nuevo en la escuela a tiempo para mi siguiente clase. Camine a paso humano para llegar al aula de clases, en el camino escuche a dos chicos hablando sobre mi

"Crees que lo de ella con el fenómeno de Cullen sea en serio?"

"Yo creo que si, se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo, y deberías ver como es su relación con la hermana de este! Esas dos bellezas son como hermanas o como madre e hija si eso no fuese imposible sin mencionar que una locura"

Al oír eso solo reí, tenía que tratar un poco más dura para hacer a un lado mi instinto maternal hacia Nessie. Cuando llegue al aula Edward ya estaba sentado ahí con cara de pocos amigos.

"Dónde estabas?"

"Hablaba con Jake" después de haber pasado mi 12 primeros años de vampira, había aprendido algo: a mentir de manera convincente, aunque a Edward no tanto, esta vez iba a tener que utilizar todo lo aprendido para engañar a mi esposo.

"Y de que hablaste con el perro ese?" dijo totalmente irritado, era obvio que Edward no iba a dejar ese tema por la paz, no lo culpo, Renesmee era después de todo nuestra única hija, nuestro milagro, la prueba de que nuestro amor había sido bendecido por Dios.

"Trate de sacarle algo de lo que está pasando, pero no le saque absolutamente nada, ya sabes que el hace lo que Nessie le pide" use un tono irritado, así no se iba a notar tanto mi mentira, me sentía muy mal al tener que mentirle a Edward pero lo estaba haciendo por mi hija.

"Ya olvídalo Edward, como ya te lo había dicho ella nos lo dirá cuando esté lista para hacerlo, no olvides que pese a tener doce años ella es mas adulta físicamente que tú o yo y mentalmente es mucho mas adulta que cuando nos conocimos" le acaricie el rostro y pude ver como se relajaba aunque sea un poco.

"Está bien, si tu lo dices" me tomo de la mano y yo me perdí en sus ojos dorados, que me seguían deslumbrando igual que el primer día. La clase paso como siempre, aburrida. Si no tuviera a Edward a mi lado creo que el martirio de tener que pasar por la escuela hubiera sido insoportable. Cuando por fin sono la campana, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cafetería. Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper ya estaba ahí.

"Hey chicos! Que tal su día?" pregunte con monotonía, era mas para mantener la charada por si alguien nos oia.

"Es la milésima vez que tengo que hacer una disección! Como crees que estuvo mi día?" Emmet resoplo tan bajo y tan rápido que nadie podía haber oído o entendido lo que había dicho.

"Paciencia hermano" dijo Edward mientras me abria la silla para sentarme "después del colegio podemos organizar un pequeño torneo de lucha" dijo con aquella sonrisa picara que solia lograr que mi corazón palpitara a mil.

"Ok hermanito pero esta vez Bella podría participar solo como para salir de la rutina" dijo mirándome desafiante.

"No voy a pelear contra Edward, Emmet ya dejalo!" Emmet desde siempre ha querido que Edward y yo luchemos para ver que hacia el sin la ayuda de su don "puedo arrojar mi escudo encima de ti para que tengas la sorpresa del primer movimiento" dije sabiendo que esto ayudaría a su humor.

"Un movimiento es todo lo que necesito!" dijo totalmente animado esta vez. Nessie y Jacob se sentaron en ese momento, Edward soltó un bufido bajo, me pregunte en que estaría pensando Jacob para que Edward no pudiera enterarse de la verdad.

"Voy a irme temprano hoy, tengo que recoger a Leah y Seth en el aeropuerto" La manada de Jacob iba a venir a pasar el fin de semana aquí con nosotros, Seth probablemente estaría feliz por esto, pero por el lado de Leah no estaría tan segura. "Los veo en casa!" se levanto y se fue casi demasiado de prisa, debe ser muy difícil y agotador engañar a Edward.

"Edward, necesito hablar contigo! Quieres ir de cace.. mmm de paseo hoy?" Nessie tenía prohibido llamarnos papa o mama en la escuela, al principio se le había hecho duro pero ahora o hacia mejor que yo que aparentemente era la novia loca que se creía la madre de la cuñada.

"Claro Renesmee" contesto tratando de ocultar la ansiedad en su voz, el sabia que de hoy no pasaría hoy se enteraría que es lo que pasaba con Nessie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, he decidido que lo voy a escribir desde varios puntos de vista! Ah Shuly Marie Cullen Potter no pude ver tu mail para agregarte trata de ponerlo otra vez! Si tienen ideas las acepto! Lo siento si es mas corto que el anterior es que estoy un poco corta de tiempo hoy!**

Bella

Después del almuerzo, Edward parecía estar de mejor humor, aunque un poco nervioso, tome su mano y la apreté muy fuerte "Todo estará bien" me miro con esa sonrisa que me encantaba "Lo sé, siempre que tu estés a mi lado nada malo puede pasar" me acaricio la cara con su otra mano. El timbre sonó en señal de que un día más de martirio había terminado. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, nos detuvimos cerca del nuevo volvo de Edward, el anterior estaba demasiado viejo de acuerdo con Alice, quien le había regalado este a Edward, con las mejoras con las que Rosalie podía aportar, ya hechas, Alice no solo no permitía que estemos con ropa "pasada de moda" sino que también ahora metía sus narices en nuestros autos, mi Ferrari por cierto, era intocable, primero porque había aprendido a apreciar mi auto, no que lo usara mucho, y segundo porque era un regalo de Edward y hay que afrontarlo un Ferrari no se hace viejo sino clásico o eso es lo que había oído. Renesmee estaba ya a lado de su Nissan Tiida hutchback, regalo de su padre por sus 10 años, a pedido de mi hija un carro modesto, había heredado mi odio por llamar la atención más de lo necesario en su lado humano.

"Deja que Bella maneje hoy tu auto Edward, tu ven conmigo por favor" Nessie rara vez se veía tan nerviosa como hoy, y solo yo sabía la razón de esto, después de todo yo había sentido los mismo nervios cuando tuve que decirle a Charlie que me casaría con Edward, claro que yo tenía 18 años y no 12 y mi padre no era ni la mitad de sobre protector de lo que Edward es con su única hija.

"Está bien Nessie como tú quieras" dijo con una mirada entre curiosa y asustada, me entregó las llaves "Nos vemos luego mama te quiero muchísimo" dijo muy bajito y abrazándome muy fuerte e inmediatamente se subió al auto "Te veo en la casa amor" dijo un nervioso Edward dándome un beso. Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper se me unieron en ese momento y juntos vimos desaparecer al auto de mi Nessie.

"¿Que es todo esto? ¿Por qué Edward esta tan nervioso?" claro, Jasper sabía que algo malo tenía que estará pasando porque Edward rara vez emanaba de su ser nerviosismo.

"Vamos se los contaré en la casa" me subí al auto con Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rose se subieron al nuevo Range Rover de Emmett y tomamos nuestro camino a la casa.

Renesmee

En cuanto arranque el auto y deje a mi madre, la única persona que podía apaciguar a mi papa, atrás supe que estaba haciéndolo todo mal, ¿Cómo se me ocurre a mí decirle a Edward Cullen que su hija de 12 años planeaba casarse con su lobo/novio sola? Para esto necesitaba refuerzos. Pero también sabía que esto era algo que obligadamente tenía que hacer sola, mi padre siempre había confiado en mí ciegamente y lo menos que podía hacer yo era honrar esa confianza, incluso cuando a los 9 años mi relación con Jacob había cambiado del status de amigos al de novios, mi padre se había mostrado comprensivo, bueno todo lo comprensivo que mi papa podía ser, lo recuerdo muy claro, teniendo el don que tenía mi capacidad de recordar nítidamente era infinita, recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que vi a mi madre, entonces el recuerdo de la reacción de mi padre con mucha más razón estaba fresca en mi mente. Jacob estaba muerto del miedo "Nessie no se si es buena idea, Edward confía en mí y yo prácticamente le había prometido que iba a esperar a que tuvieras una edad apropiada para iniciar lo nuestro, yo puedo esperar" claro que podía esperar después de todo yo era su impronta, su alma gemela y el me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él "Pues mi papa no especifico si la edad se contaba en años o en madurez" dije con terquedad " En madurez soy incluso mayor que tu Jake" le dedique una sonrisa torcida que mi mama decía había heredado de mi papa, aunque yo consideraba que yo no me veía ni la mitad de bien cuando lo hacía, no que lo hiciera de manera consciente. Jake sabía que discutir conmigo era algo que se debía dar por perdido incluso antes de empezar, cuando se lo dijimos a mi papa, bueno cuando yo se lo dije a mi papa porque Jacob simplemente decía incoherencias, podría jurar que vi su cara ponerse roja si eso no fuera imposible.

"Jacob Black ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Tiene apenas 9 años por el amor de todo lo que es santo!" parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a abalanzar así que discretamente di un paso delante de Jake y dije "Es mi decisión papa, Jacob quería esperar pero yo simplemente me rehusó a tener que actuar como una niña cuando ya no lo soy" en ese momento mi madre tomo la mano de mi padre "Edward, sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, solo es un poco más temprano de lo que habíamos imaginado" mi papa la miro y en ese momento supe que lo peor había pasado. Pero esta vez no tenía a mi madre y por lo que supe mi mama tampoco reacciono tan tranquila como aquella vez, tenía que admitir que la razón por la que había decidido decirle hoy a mi padre que me iba a casar era porque no podía soportar la idea de que mi mama tuviera que ocultarle cosas a mi papa por mucho tiempo, ellos tenían una relación tan perfecta y tan sincera que era simplemente un pecado causar una pelea entre ellos, Jake no podía ocultarle cosas a mi mama por mucho tiempo, su historia siempre había estado marcada por la sinceridad de él para con mi madre, incluso cuando mi padre le ocultaba algunas cosas por su bien Jake simplemente iba y le contaba toda la verdad, así que no podía enojarme por el hecho de que Jake le haya contado la verdad sin consultarme.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir Nessie?" preguntó mi padre, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que nos había subido al auto.

"Estoy un poco sedienta" no era mentira, si lo estaba "vamos a la montaña quizá tengamos suerte y encontremos un león y un oso ¿no?" dije dedicándole una sonrisa a mi padre.

"Está bien, pero tienes que dejar el auto por aquí porque no lo vas a poder conducir mas allá, no queremos darle a Alice una oportunidad para cambiártelo" más bien dicho no quería darle a mi padre una oportunidad para cambiarlo, yo amaba mi auto pero al parecer, según mi padre, me merecía algo mucho mejor como un Lamborghini o algo así.

"Si lo voy a dejar escondido entre esos árboles" detuve el auto y nos bajamos.

"Te reto una carrera" dije emocionada hacía mucho tiempo no teníamos un tiempo de padre e hija, por alguna razón había heredado la velocidad de mi padre, claro que tenía que esforzarme un poco para mantener su paso pero si lo podía hacer.

Se le ilumino la sonrisa en el rostro "El último en llegar tendrá que acompañar a tía Alice en su próximo viaje de shopping" dije sabiendo que la había prometido a mi tía que yo lo haría, bien podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

"Prepárate para no ver nada más que mi espalda hija querida" nos echamos a reír y enseguida empezó la carrera, mi papa era la criatura más veloz que yo jamás haya conocido, tenía que esforzarme muchísimo para poder pisarle los talones, cuando era más pequeña solía dejarme ganar pero teniendo esta apuesta de por medio ninguno de los Cullen estaría dispuesto a perder, Alice podía ser realmente una tortura china en cuando a sus viajes al centro comercial. En unos pocos segundos vi como me ganaba y yo perdía por unos segundos, tenía una hermosa sonrisa de júbilo en su rostro de Dios Heleno, correr lo ponía de buen humor y yo lo sabía.

"Y ni siquiera me esforcé mucho" dijo despeinando, me encantaba ver a mi padre tan feliz.

"Vamos a buscar un oso" dije alzando una mano en el aire, riendo echo a correr detrás de mí.

Yo era fuerte, no tanto como los demás, lo único que tenía casi igual al resto de mi familia y por mucho más que Emmett era mi velocidad, e l resto de habilidades como la fuerza, la audición y la vista las tenía por mucho mejor que un simple humano pero no tanto como los demás, ese era mi lado humano, que por cierto era lo que más amaba Jacob de mí. No encontré un oso pero mí para suerte de mi padre encontramos dos leones de montaña, mi papa tuvo la cortesía de darme el más grande a mí puesto que él había quedado en ir de cacería con mi mama hoy en la noche. Sabía que estaba posponiendo demasiado lo que tenía que decirle, pero es que se sentía tan bien estar así con mi padre, pasar un momento agradable de padre e hija. Pero ya era suficiente tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando ya, antes de que me arrepintiera.

"Papa, tengo algo que decirte, solo te pido que me dejes acabar de hablar antes de que digas nada" dije con un tono solemne, mi papa me miro con una expresión impenetrable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo! Por favor diganme si les esta gustando para poder seguir con la historia o si necesito cambiar algo! Ah el disclaimer para toda la historia lo puse en el primer capitulo pero igual lo reitero... Todo lo referente a crepusculo le pertenece a la increible Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward

Había que admitir que Nessie era el vivo retrato de mi Bella, las dos eran indescifrables cuando querían serlo, y las dos me tenían a sus pies. Tanto mi esposa, quien era el centro de mi universo, como mi hija podían hacer de mi lo que ellas quisieran. Por supuesto teniendo las dos corazones tan puros jamás pasaban por encima de mí. En este preciso momento Nessie me tenía al borde de un colapso, por mucho que me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi hija, necesitaba saber que le estaba pasando.

"Te prometo oír cada palabra que digas Renesmee" dije con un tono suave, quería darle confianza a mi hija para que pudiera contarme.

"Papá primero quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo, eres el mejor padre que una mujer media vampira pueda tener, yo se que lo que te voy a decir no va a ser fácil de entender pero quiero que sepas que es una decisión que está tomada" reconocí esa fuerza de voluntad y ese carácter que te decía que una vez tomada la decisión no había marcha atrás, era Bella otra vez, esta vez en su hija.

"Y supongo que nada de lo que te diga te va a hacer cambiar de opinión hace que adelante, dilo de una vez sin rodeos" Temía lo que iba a oír a continuación, Nessie me había hecho una petición hace más de una año, quería viajar a Europa sola, bueno no sola, con Jacob, para mi desagrado Jake venia en el mismo paquete que Nessie, yo le había dicho que no, primero porque no quería a mi hija tan lejos de nosotros y por tanto tiempo y segundo porque para mí poner un continente lejos de los Volturi no era suficiente y ahora mi hija quería acortar esta distancia. Tenía que ser eso, Renesmee había tomado la decisión de viajar y yo no le iba a poder evitar.

"Papa… Jacob y yo… nosotros bueno… nosotros…"

"Has decidido irte de viaje con el incluso cuando yo ya te había dicho que no" dije tratando de no sonar agresivo "Nessie entiendo que yo no puedo evitarlo ya y…"

"No papa… ¡no es eso! Pa Jake y yo decidimos casarnos"

Bella

"Osea que si va a haber pelea hoy de todas maneras" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa, tenía un talento especial para dar comentarios inoportunos incluso en las situaciones mas serias.

"¡No! ¡No va a haber ninguna pelea! En cuanto Edward cruce esa puerta Jasper tú tienes que ayudar a controlar la situación" dije con una mirada asesina hacia Emmett.

"Por supuesto, aunque no me importaría dejar a Edward sin nada que hacer por mí mismo" dijo mirando a Jacob quien había entrado en ese momento.

Jacob me miró y enseguida supo que había sucedido "Oigan lo siento mucho, esta no fue mi idea, ustedes saben como yo amo a Nessie pero yo puedo esperar es ella quien no quiere hacerlo y…"

"Si si ¡ya sabemos! Y tú siempre haces todo con tal de que ella este feliz" dijo Alice con tono irritado "¡Todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar! Además no es que vayamos a perder a Nessie si de todas maneras va a seguir aquí con nosotros lo único que va a cambiar es lo que diga un papel" Alice amaba a su sobrina y la apoyaba en todo "Ella y Jacob están más allá de incluso el matrimonio, tu Bella no necesitabas que alguien te casara para sentirte parte de Edward ¿no es así?" yo solo asentí, tenía razón pero solo desearía que Edward lo viera de la misma forma.

"Entre todos vamos a contener a Edward y a mantenerlo tranquilo" Carlisle habló por primera vez desde que les conté lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba tan ensimismada en mis mente que no noté que alguien se acercaba.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" Renesmee preguntó totalmente angustiada.

"¿Qué paso cariño?" Jacob estuvo en lo que pareció un milisegundo a su lado

"Creímos que estaba contigo mi amor" le dije a mi hija, algo no estaba bien.

"¡Oh, Jake! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Creí que mi padre te había despedazado por la cara que tenia" dijo Nessie entre lagrimas.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" Estaba totalmente alarmada, mi esposo no estaba aquí y todo parece indicar que no tomó la noticia para nada bien.

"Le conté todo y puso una cara que jamás había visto en mi padre, soltó un gruñido y salió disparado, trate de seguirle pero no pude nunca lo había visto correr con tanta velocidad, le perdí el rastro y pensé que podía haber venido aquí" Nessie estaba temblando así que me acerque a ella y la abrace fuerte.

"Hija mía, tu padre debe estar procesando la noticia, dale un tiempo el volverá cuando se sienta listo" volteé a ver a Jacob que estaba ahí parada blanco como una sabana "Jake ¡respira!" en ese momento parpadeo y me su mirada tenía un matiz extraño.

"Tengo que encontrarlo"

"NO" gritamos Nessie, Esme, Alice, Carlisle y yo al unísono "No se te ocurre buscar a Edward en este momento si te ve podría hasta matarte" dijo Alice "Edward está confuso, se debate entre matar a Jacob o… bueno no matarlo" Nessie soltó un gemido de angustia.

"La única que va a ir a buscarlo soy yo" dije determinada "A mí no me hará nada" Solté a mi hija y esta corrió a abrazar a Jacob.

"Voy contigo, me vas a necesitar" dijo Jasper dando un paso adelante, asentí a su oferta, era verdad lo iba a necesitar.

No iba a ser tan difícil rastrear a mi marido donde quiera que se haya metido, su esencia me era tan familiar como la mía propia.

Edward

No podía seguir ahí un minuto más, no podía gritarle a mi hija pero tampoco podía quedarme callado así que corrí lo más lejos y lo más rápido que pude, sentí que Renesmee me seguía pero pronto no pudo más y la perdí. Había tantas cosas que quería decir o hacer en ese momentos pero no podía simplemente no podía, corrí hasta que no supe ni siquiera si había cruzado la frontera. Y ahí me detuve. Quería con todas mis ganas desgarrar la garganta del lobo que se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio a mi hija de 12 años. Quería doblar su cuello y beberme su sangre, y dejar el cuerpo sin vida como una advertencia para los demás, tal como había querido hacerlo con Mike Newton cuando se atrevió a invitar a Bella al baile. Y lo iba a hacer, esto no podía quedarse así. Nessie era mi única hija, la única hija que iba a poder tener en toda mi vida y además de todo era hija mía y de la única mujer que me ha llegado al corazón, la persona que me salvó tantas veces la vida.

Yo sabía en el momento en que supe que Jacob Black imprimió en mi hija que estaba destinado a perderla, pero jamás me imagine que la iba a perder después de tan solo 12 años ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Jacob me había prácticamente prometido que iba a esperar a que Nessie tuviera la edad suficiente para casarse, ¿Acaso su palabra no valía nada? ¡Claro que no valía nada! Maldito perro.

No estaba listo aun para entregarle a mi hija, sentía que apenas hubiera sido ayer que me pidió aprender a tocar el piano, tenía apenas dos años pero parecía tener 8 o 9, su inteligencia era superior y había alcanzado una madurez inimaginable.

"Papi, quiero aprender a tocar como tú lo haces ¿Me enseñas?" me dijo con aquella cara imposible, sus ojos que eran la viva prueba de que Nessie era un milagro que solo podía provenir de Bella.

"Claro hija" la tome de la mano y la lleve al gran piano en la sala.

"¿Te puedo pedir algo?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro que puedes… lo que tú quieras Nessie" le acaricie el rostro.

"Puedes enseñarme la nana que le escribiste a mi mami" hizo la cabeza a un lado con su pequeño rostro serio.

"Por supuesto hija mía" Me llenaba de orgullo enseñarle a tocar aquella melodía que significaba tanto para mí a mi hija de 2 años de edad.

No me tomo más de un par de horas enseñársela, era impresionante como aprendía, al poco tiempo incluso componía sus propias melodías. Un día nos reunió a todos en la sala, y nos sentó en unas sillas que había acomodado frente al piano.

"Quiero que escuchen en lo que he estado trabajando" dijo con vehemencia "Esta primera melodía la escribir para las dos personas que más adoro en la vida" Nos miro a su madre y a mí y empezó a tocar, sino hubiera sido porque la estaba viendo ahí sentada con sus manitos trabajando sobre el piano hubiera pensado que era mentira. La melodía era tan hermosa y tan elaborada que me hizo vibrar de la emoción, Bella a mi lado soltó un gemido que ya sabía que era su forma de llorar sin lágrimas. Aquel día fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez que si había sido capaz de darle vida a algo tan bello entonces debía tener alguna especie de alma, no había forma que un monstruo sin alma pudiera crear algo tan hermoso como mi querida Renesmee.

Y hoy me la estaban arrebatando. Iba a matar a Jacob Black, pero había una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza que me decía que no debería hacer eso porque eso haría infeliz a Nessie y también a Bella, después de todo seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Sabía que el merecía el peor de los castigos por querer quitarme a mi hija pero también sabía que aunque quería partirlo en dos no lo podía hacer. Estaba tan confundido y con tanta ira en mi ser que no me di cuenta cuando un par de brazos me cubrieron, no podía ser nadie más que ella, la única persona que yo necesitaba en estos momentos, mi Bella.

"Cariño estaba muy preocupada por ti" me dijo con aquella voz suave y tranquilizadora, no importaba si en el mundo se desataba la 3ra guerra mundial, todo estaba bien en el momento en que ella me hablaba. Me di vuelta y la abrace muy fuerte, ya había captado la esencia de Jasper así que supe que parte de esta calma que sentí de repente también fue por él, gran parte.

Renesmee

"Amor, yo creo que deberíamos esperar" nunca había visto a Jacob de esa manera, estaba tan nervioso y parecía avergonzado.

"Mi padre tiene que entender que yo no soy una niña" me dolía mucho que él no entendiera eso, yo entendía que para él tenía que ser duro aceptar eso pero tendría que hacerlo lo quiera o no.

"De todas maneras ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? Mi papa no te va a hacer nada" en realidad era un tanto absurdo que estuviera así, ninguno de nosotros iba a dejar que mi papa le haga a Jake.

" Nessie tu padre y yo hemos tenido una historia un poco… complicada y nos costó mucho encontrar un balance, yo sé que me paso la vida llamándolo chupasangre y todo eso pero en el fondo yo… lo quiero… lo quiero como a un hermano, como a un padre" dijo agachando la cabeza, el padre de Jacob había fallecido hacia un par de años, esto le había pegado muy fuerte, yo siempre estuve a su lado y trate de ayudarlo en lo podía pero la verdad era que quien más lo ayudo a enfrentar su dolor fue mi padre. Ahora empezaba a entender porque Jacob se sentía tan mal, él pensaba que estaba defraudando a mi papa.

"Oh, Jake… ¡No lo estas defraudando!" Tome su rostro entre mis manos "Después de que se calme va a entrar en razón y se va a dar cuenta que esto es lo que yo quiero y lo que me va a hacer feliz"

"Yo también soy feliz a tu lado Nessie cariño, yo también quiero casarme contigo y ser felices para siempre, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas" su penetrantes ojos negros irradiaban pasión.

"No estás apresurando nada, las cosas se están dando por sí mismas" dije con mi terquedad habitual, la verdad es que podía ver de lo que todos estaban hablando, sabía que tenía toda la eternidad por delante y no necesitaba dar pasos de gigante pero trataba de empujar esos pensamientos fuera de mi mente, yo me iba a casar con Jacob pronto.

"Está bien cariño, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz" me tomo el rostro y me acerco al suyo "Te amo" apretó sus labios ligeramente más calientes contra los míos, siempre que Jacob me besaba dos cosas sucedían, mi corazón se aceleraba a su máxima potencia y mi respiración se cortaba, esto no me afectaba tanto ya que era capaz de contener la respiración por mucho tiempo, claro que llegaba a un punto donde necesitaba tener aire en mis pulmones. Se separó de mi casi demasiado pronto y entonces sentí la esencia que él también había sentido, tres vampiros se acercaban a la casa.

Bella

Entre Jasper y su don y yo y mi presencia, habíamos logrado calmar a Edward quien aceptó regresar con nosotros a la casa, en cuanto logre avistar la gran casa los músculos se me tensaron, sabía que esto no iba a ser nada agradable. Entramos en la casa, en la sala estaban Alice sentadas en el piso viendo un álbum de fotografías que supuse debía ser de Nessie, Emmett veía un partido en la televisión, Carlisle estaba parado en el medio del salón y Esme en la cocina.

"Edward hijo, ¿cómo estás?" Carlisle tenía un matiz de preocupación en su voz. Edward solo asintió, supuse que leyó algo en la mente de Carlisle.

"¿Dónde están Renesmee y Jacob?" Edward tenía la voz inexpresiva. Sentí pena por mi esposo, esto no debería pasar, quitarle a sus padres una hija a los 12 años era un absurdo, claro que no era una hija normal sino una de 12 años en un cuerpo de 19.

En un par de segundos Nessie apareció en el salón "Estoy aquí".

"Y yo también" dijo una voz más hosca, Jake.

"Te dije que te quedaras arriba Jake yo lo manejo" dijo Nessie irritada.

"No Renesmee, esto lo tengo que afrontar yo" dijo Jacob sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

"ENTONCES ¿POR QUE LO HACES?" gritó Edward sobresaltándonos a todos.

"Porque Nessie así lo quiere" dijo Jake con la cabeza un poco baja.

"Pues no lo apruebo, no seré yo quien la lleve al altar" con esto salió de la habitación dejando a una Nessie con el corazón destrozado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por la demora! es que hoy jugaba la selección de mi país contra Brazil y pues fui al estadio desde muy temprano asi que no pude poner el capitulo antes! Por cierto empatamos aunque en realidad pienso que nos mereciamos la victoria :) pensamiento de hincha no? jajajaja bueno ahi esta el capitulo diganme que les parece porque no creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien por la falta de reviews que he tenido! **

**Nada de lo relativo a crepusculo me pertenece todo es gracias a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer!**

Nessie

Esto tenía que ser una de las peores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, mi padre rehusándose a llevarme al altar, jamás pensé que esto pasaría, sabía que para él iba a ser difícil aceptar esto pero esto era pasarse de la raya. Después de que el salió de la habitación, me encerré en mi cuarto y no he salido desde entonces, Jake intento hablar conmigo pero la verdad es que lo único que quería era estar sola. Por alguna razón, no solo me sentí dolida por lo que había pasado sino que también sentía que yo tenía parte de la culpa, pero no quería asumirlo, yo era independiente y una adulta así que podía tomar mis propias decisiones. Levante otra vez mi pequeño escudo para bloquear a mi padre o a mi tío Jasper cuando sentía que estaba tratando de calmarme. Oí que alguien se acercaba a mi habitación e inmediatamente supe quien era

"¿Puedo entrar?" dijo tocando la puerta la voz angelical de mi madre "Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento hija"

No podía negarle a mi madre el entrar a mi habitación "Pasa" entró y se sentó a mi lado en la gran cama que mi abuela Esme me había regalado, ella sabía cuando me gustaban las camas grandes y decidió mandarme a hacer una especialmente para mí, así que ocupaba gran parte de mi cuarto pero de todas maneras se veía proporcionada al tamaño de mi habitación, mi abuela era una gran decoradora de eso no había ni le menor duda.

"Nessie, ¿como estas hija?" me preguntó acariciándome el cabello, el rostro de mi madre era hermoso, sin los ojos rojos, que había tenido por poco menos de un año, se veía incluso más hermosa, aunque en este momento tenía los ojos completamente negros, no había ido de caza en mucho tiempo, pero de todas maneras era una mirada hermosa, pura, me era imposible negarle algo a ese rostro, mi madre era la persona con la que más me sentía conectada.

"Papá no va a entender esto ¿verdad?" yo sabía que no lo iba a entender.

"¿Acaso tú has tratado de entenderlo a él de verdad Nessie cariño?" me miró con aquellos ojos intensos y transparentes, sabía que mi mama tenía un punto, yo no había en realidad tratado de ponerme en los pies de mi padre.

"Renesmee, tu eres nuestra única hija, tu padre ni siquiera creía que era capaz de reproducirse antes de que yo quedara embarazada. El piensa que tú eres su pequeño milagro, la prueba de que tenemos alma" dijo, la verdad no sabía de lo que hablaba así que tuve que preguntar.

"¿De qué tienen alma? ¿Acaso eso estuvo en duda?" no podía ni siquiera imaginarme que mis padres dudaran que tuvieran alma, ellos eran las dos personas más buenas, generosas, amables que había conocido.

"Yo jamás dude que tu padre tuviera un alma, ¡un alma hermosa! Pero el sí, creía que era un monstruo sin alma que no se merecía ser feliz, pero después tu llegaste a nuestra vida mi amor y Edward en ese momento supo que no tenía porque dudar de su existencia" me acaricio el rostro, yo puse mi mano en el suyo y le mostré una imagen de mi padre, mi madre y yo caminando en el prado de mis padres en uno de los raros días de sol en Forks, era de cuando yo tenía un año, me habían llevado ahí para que lo conociera y habíamos pasado toda la tarde entre risas y juegos, yo veía el brillo maravilloso de la piel de ellos, era algo que me encantaba contemplar, yo tenía un sutil brillo que no me detenía de salir en un día así a la calle, pero ellos se veían perfectos. Esta era mi forma de decirle a mi madre que seres tan maravillosos como ellos jamás podrían carecer de alma.

Mi madre me sonrió y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte susurrándome al oído "Tienes la eternidad por delante para estar con Jacob cariño, pero nosotros solo tenemos unos cuantos años para que tú seas nuestra pequeña, trata de ver las cosas desde nuestra perspectiva Nessie" dicho esto se paró y con una gracia envidiable salió de la habitación.

* * *

Bella

Edward no habló en toda la noche, habíamos salido de caza porque yo estaba de verdad necesitándolo, no había cazado en poco más de un mes, la verdad era que estaba probando mis límites, cuando eres un vampiro tienes todo el tiempo del mundo en tus manos, así que yo hacía pequeños experimentos para distraerme, tenía en mente incursar en el mundo de la enfermería, había visto a Carlisle por años en su trabajo y me parecía muy hermoso lo que hacía, el salvaba vidas, era claro que yo no podía convertirme en doctora por mi apariencia, nadie iba a confiar en una doctora que pareciera una colegiala, pero si iban a creer que yo era un enfermera nueva, de esa manera podría, sino salvar vidas en sí, ayudar a hacerlo. Así que había llegado a un acuerdo con mi familia que después de la próxima vez que nos graduáramos yo iba a asistir a la escuela de enfermeras, era por esto que estaba probando mi autocontrol. Después de haberme alimentado de dos venados y un alce decidí que estaba satisfecha.

"Edward ¿vamos a casa?" dije, la verdad la expresión en la cara de mi esposo me estaba torturando, se veía tan mortificado.

"En verdad lastimé a Nessie" no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

Le acaricie el rostro y me perdí en sus ojos, que ahora eran de un dorado intenso por la reciente cacería, "Tú tienes tus razones para actuar así, aunque no estoy diciendo que haya estado bien que te niegues a llevarla al altar, pero de todas maneras puedo ver tu punto" lo besé ligeramente en los labios "Nessie es adulta, pero tiene poca experiencia en la vida, es claro que ella no quiere reconocer eso, pero estoy segura que nuestra hija hará lo correcto al final del día" dije muy segura de mis palabras, yo tenía mucha fe en Renesmee y sabía que Edward también.

"No sé qué haría sin ti amor, eres mi fuerza, mi mundo entero" me tomo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, teniendo los dos la misma temperatura y la misma contextura, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y suave, ni siquiera recordaba ya como se había sentido antes cuando era humana. Yo me pegue incluso más a él, abrazándome muy fuerte pegando su pecho contra el mío, caímos al piso, dejándonos llevar por el momento y por el amor que nos teníamos.

Cuando la luz del día se empezó a hacer presente ambos nos empezamos a vestir, habíamos pasado la noche a la intemperie, no era la primera, la verdad es que aun me era muy difícil, después de 12 años, controlar la pasión que sentía por mi esposo, lo que significa que le habíamos ganado a Emmett y Rosalie, porque la verdad no era muy probable que nos fuéramos a controlar en esa parte en un futuro muy cercano.

Corrimos hacía la casa y en pocos segundos estuvimos ahí, Nessie estaba sentada en la sala, al ver a su padre torció el gesto.

"Buenos días" dijo con el tono de voz frío, Nessie se parecía incluso más a Edward cuando estaba en ese humor.

"Buenos días hija" Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Yo tenía la esperanza que las cosas se hayan calmado en el transcurso de la noche, pero aparentemente eso iba a ser un poco difícil. Edward y Nessie se miraban el uno al otro a los ojos yo sabía que necesitaban hablar pero no lo iban a hacer a menos que se les diera un empujoncito para que lo hicieran, así que decidí que iba a hacer del abogado del diablo.

"Bueno no me voy a cruzar de brazos mientras esta familia se cae a pedazos" dije con un tono duro, era verdad no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, si algo iba a dañar nuestra pequeña familia tendría que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver y matar a un vampiro era una cosa demasiado complicada.

"Uds. dos van a tener que llegar a algún acuerdo" pase mi mirada de Edward a Nessie y de vuelta, tenía la expresión más seria que podía poner.

"Como tú eres el padre tú tienes la palabra primero"

"No tengo nada que decir, lo que tenía que decir ya lo dije" dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
" Típico" dijo Nessie rodando los ojos.

"Ugh, ¡No! Ya me cansé" alce los brazos al aire para darle mas énfasis a mi descontento "Les propongo algo" dudé un poco antes de en realidad decirlo "Tiempo"

"¿Qué?" dijeron los dos al unísono.

"Si tiempo, un año para ser exactos" vi como el gesto de Nessie se descompuso y como a Edward se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Mira Nessie tú tienes apenas 12 años y la eternidad por delante, enfrentémoslo Jake no va a ir a ningún lado, el está totalmente muerto de amor por ti, así que el novio también lo tienes para toda la eternidad" vi como iba tomando interés en mis palabras "lo único que te pido es un año, un año para que tu padre pueda hacerse a la idea y para que tú puedas pensar las cosas de manera más objetiva" eso significaba, para que pueda ver que no había nada de malo en esperar un par de años más para que tuviera la edad legal para casarse, no que esto importara mucho en el caso de Nessie y su desarrollo para nada normal.

"Lo voy a pensar" sin más se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto, me di la vuelta para ver la expresión de Edward que tenía un brillo extraño en su rostro.

"Te amo" me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte "No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre logras componer todo"

"Soy madre y mujer" dije como única explicación. Como era fin de semana no teníamos que ir a la escuela, un alivio no solo para mí sino para todos, Seth y Leah habían venido a visitar al líder de su manada así que ellos se estaban quedando en la casa de huéspedes, que era la que ocupaba Jacob. Yo no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlos aun, a Leah probablemente le daba igual pero sabía que Seth si estaría ansioso de vernos a mí y a Edward, así que decidimos ir hacía la casa de huéspedes.

"Hey Seth, hey Leah" dije un poco tímida en mi segundo saludo. Leah solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo están?" Me dio un abrazo y le dio un ligero golpe a Edward en el brazo.

"Seth que bueno tenerte aquí amigo" Edward quería mucho a Seth, era su lobo favorito, sabía que Jake también lo era aunque no tanto en este momento.

"Ya lo sé Jacob" de repente dijo Edward viendo a los ojos a Jacob con mucho menos hostilidad de lo que yo habría esperado. "En realidad no es algo personal, es solo que aun no estoy preparado para dejar ir a mi hija" bajo la mirada hasta el suelo, apreté su mano haciéndole saber que todo iba a estar bien.

"Lo siento mucho Bells" lo dijo sinceramente, sabía que Jake también estaba sufriendo con esta situación.

"Le pedí a Nessie que esperara un año antes de que se casen, me dijo que lo pensaría" Jacob se veía entre feliz y triste.

"Ojala lo acepte" dijo con voz pesada "No me malinterpreten" dijo enseguida cuando vio nuestros gestos confundidos "Amo a Nessie con mi alma, pero ella aun es muy joven yo quiero que cuando se case conmigo haya vivido lo suficiente como para saber lo que quiere en verdad" No había duda que Jacob era una persona excepcional, el mejor yerno que una madre podía pedir.

"¡Oh Jake!" lo abrace tan fuerte que no me di cuenta hasta que oí un ruido de algo rompiéndose.

"Ups" no me preocupe mucho porque sabía que se curaría en menos de cinco minutos "Lo siento Jake"

"Descuida Bells" dijo poniendo recto el brazo "Estoy acostumbrado a tus excesos de cariño" Edward se acercó a Jacob y le dio una palmada en la espalda "Estoy seguro que algún día serás un perfecto esposo para mi hija"

* * *

**El próximo capitulo lo pondre mañana o pasado dependiendo de cuantos reviews obtenga con este je je 8-)**


End file.
